Someone To Watch Over Them
by Charmingly Gorgeous
Summary: [Tate, oneshot] Alternate Ending for Honour Code. Her hand was steadying herself on Special Agent Caitlin Todd’s desk, as her own pretty dark eyes stared into the gorgeous, deep, hazel eyes of the one and only dead Caitlin Todd.


**A/N: Okay, I've decided that I don't hate Ziva anymore. She's her own character, and I like her character. Just as long as she doesn't get it on with Tony, she's okay. lol. And as for people saying that other people are obsessing over Kate's death, and that there's really no reason to hate Ziva - bite us, okay? I mean, honestly, Ziva can be funny, but also really annoying. And if you like Ziva more than Kate... wow, do I feel sorry for you. Because you really can't compare the two. But Kate was a better person to banter with - much better combacks. ;)**

**Dedicated to Alex. And don't you worry love, Julie's writing your LaLa story right now! lmfao.**

**Spoilers: Alternate Ending for Honour Code, but no real spoilers. But you do kind of have to see that ep to read the ep... I think. I dunno. Review please!**

* * *

"You're right."

Ziva whirled around in her small office chair to have her jaw drop in shock. Nothing ever scared Ziva Davide, and nothing ever surprised her, either. Her hand was steadying herself on Special Agent Caitlin Todd's desk, as her own pretty dark eyes stared into the gorgeously deep, hazel eyes of the one and only - dead - Caitlin Todd.

Ziva had always prided herself on being very level headed. Not matter what the situation was, she could always be counted on to get through it - no matter what. But the fact of the matter was, was that Ziva had never faced a 'ghost' before. And although she had only seen pictures of the famous Caitlin Todd, she was absolutely positive that this was either her exact identical twin sister in front of her, or it was, in fact, her ghost.

But even as a ghost, Caitlin was still beautiful. Her dark brown hair curled up two inches at her shoulder, and her hazel eyes still shone in the darkened, vacant office. She had a slim body - not too skinny, but toned. A white shirt and black slacks was what she was wearing, as well as a sad smile.

"You…" Ziva tried to talk, but she couldn't. She was in too much shock, at being stared back by a… ghost.

Kate sighed, and sat down on her desk in front of Ziva with her hands in her lap, defeated. "You're right. I don't mind that you take my old desk. Gibbs just needs to let me go. He will… when he's ready."

"You agree with me?" Ziva couldn't help but sound surprised. From what she knew already, and what she took out from the glares Abby had sent her, Kate and Abby had been very close and often shared opinions. So, naturally, Ziva had decided in her own mind that Kate would hate her as well.

Kate shrugged. "Yea. It's time they all moved on. You're going to help them with that… right?"

Well, how could Ziva say no to a dead person? Especially, if that one person was the person she was replacing. "O..Of course." she stammered out.

Kate smiled. "You'll take care of them… all of them for me, right?"

Ziva watched, as Kate's sad eyes wandered to Tony's empty desk, and Ziva realized something. Kate had been in love with Tony. It was there, it all made sense. Everyone told her about Kate and Tony were always full of petty insults and comebacks for each other, and how they would send each other a look of… well something, when the other wasn't looking. "You were in love…" she said, relaxing a bit around the other agent.

Kate looked back at Ziva with tears gently rolling down her face. She nodded. "Were. I mean, Tony and I never dated, and I never realized that he felt the same way about me until he visited my grave after the funeral. He just… spilled out everything. He told me that he loved me since day one."

Ziva had no clue what to do to comfort her. They seemed to be so much alike, but so different.

Kate laughed hollowly, wiping her tears with her sleeve. "Look at me. I'm crying over my dead life." she sniffed, and looked up at Ziva. "Could… Could you just watch out for them for me? Please?"

Ziva nodded, a small smile on her face. "Of course."

Kate stood up slowly. She went to turn around, but turned back. "And… Don't worry too much about Abby. She'll get used to having you around. Just don't suck up to her, she hates that."

Ziva stood up as well. "I'll remember that."

Kate nodded. She turned around, and as soon as she was completely turned, she disappeared.


End file.
